Oups !
by aroishot
Summary: Petite histoire un peu romantique. Je n'en dis pas plus : elle est suffisamment courte pour se passer de résumé :p
1. Chapter 1

Giulietta attendait. Non pas Roméo mais sa meilleure amie Laura. Et en cette nuit du 18 avril, il faisait frais, très frais. Assise sur un banc près du Palazzio dei Priori, la pauvre jeune femme guettait la moindre ombre qui pourrait correspondre à la silhouette de son amie. Malheureusement, Laura semblait avoir envie de se faire désirer ce soir... Certes, il n'était pas rare pour Giulietta d'attendre puisque sa meilleure amie semblait avoir un gros problème avec la ponctualité mais elle n'avait jamais eu à attendre aussi longtemps. Cela faisait déjà 1h30 qu'elle se frictionnait en vain les épaules dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Elle se levait, faisait quelques pas et retournait s'asseoir. Si son téléphone avait encore eu de la batterie, elle aurait pu faire une partie de Candy Crush pour passer le temps ou appeler son amie jusqu'à ce que cette dernière décroche et se dépêche d'arriver. Mais son téléphone refusait de se rallumer. Laura lui avait peut-être envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir ce soir ? A moins qu'elle ait crevé un pneu en chemin ? Giulietta ne parvenait pas à décider si elle devait rentrer chez elle ou non. Elle habitait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas très loin… Mais le temps de faire l'aller-retour, tout en rechargeant le téléphone et en se trouvant un pull, cela lui prendrait plus de quarante-cinq minutes pour revenir au point de départ. Et si Laura arrivait pendant ce temps ?

Voyant une ombre au loin se dessiner, elle se pencha pour mieux l'apercevoir. La silhouette était grande, comme Laura, mais elle n'était pas assez près cependant pour déterminer la taille exacte. La personne était mince et avait une démarche particulièrement élégante. Giulietta se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la silhouette. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits de la personne, ni à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Laura était danseuse étoile à l'Opéra de Firenze. Elle pouvait correspondre à cette silhouette mais une chose troublait Giulietta : jamais elle n'avait vu son amie avec une telle démarche. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été en admiration devant la grâce de son amie : son maintien, sa souplesse, sa délicatesse, son élégance et son port de tête… Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus… Intriguée, elle s'approcha, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle devait comprendre. Laura avait toujours été son modèle en terme de grâce. Alors pourquoi, soudain, Giulietta avait-elle l'impression de comprendre enfin ce que signifiait « être une personne gracieuse » ? Etait-ce parce que c'était la nuit et qu'elle l'attendait depuis longtemps que Laura avait une allure aussi souveraine ?

Elle s'approcha encore de la silhouette qui s'était figée et regardait dans sa direction. Alors Giulietta en profita pour bien l'observer. Elle avait de longues jambes, comme son amie, mais un pantalon cachait la forme de la jambe alors que Laura ne mettait que des jupes très courtes pour bien les exhiber. Les mains étaient longues et fines, tout comme celles d'un artiste. Le torse était caché par un long manteau noir, elle ne pouvait donc pas vérifier s'il s'agissait de celui d'un homme ou d'une femme. Toutefois, parce que le pardessus tombait parfaitement et sans être ondulé au niveau de la poitrine, Giulietta en conclut que la personne n'avait pas ou très peu de seins, comme son amie. Elle continua son inspection pour parvenir jusqu'au cou, encadré de longs cheveux sombres. La faible luminosité l'empêchait de bien déterminer la couleur de la peau mais elle lui permettait de savoir que son interlocuteur était très pâle, tout comme Laura. Heureuse, elle regarda enfin le visage de la personne qu'elle avait désormais en face d'elle et grimaça aussitôt. Elle hurla alors : « Ah ! Mais vous n'êtes pas mon amie ! »

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, ignorant qu'elle venait de piquer la curiosité du plus redoutable être sur Terre : Aro Volturi, Roi des vampires !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Lou, Saya et SnowWhite pour leur review ! Une petite pensée à ma Snow d'amour qui a décidé de quitter FF !**

Elle courut sur une cinquantaine de mètres, en direction de sa maison. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été très impolie avec ce pauvre homme qui ne lui avait absolument rien demandé. Elle s'arrêta net et hésita : devait-elle faire demi-tour et retrouver cet homme pour s'excuser ou bien oublier cette mésaventure et en profiter pour rentrer chez elle ? Elle se sentait mal d'avoir agi de la sorte mais après tout, l'homme l'avait sans doute prise pour une folle et n'accordait pas plus d'importance que cela à son comportement.

Le clocher sonna 22h00. Il était vraiment tard maintenant. Peu de chances que Laura vienne. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait dommage de partir alors que son amie pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. En effet, elle avait déjà tellement attendu qu'une minute de plus ne changerait pas grand chose ? Résignée, elle soupira fortement et se dirigea vers leur point de rendez-vous. Et si jamais elle croisait l'homme, elle s'excuserait…. Mais que lui dirait-elle ? « Oh, pardon Monsieur, je vous ai pris pour une femme ! »… Elle doutait que cela lui fasse très plaisir… Ou alors, elle pourrait essayer la flatterie ? « Monsieur, vous êtes si gracieux que je vous ai pris pour une ballerine ! »… Ce n'était guère mieux ! Se mordant les lèvres tout en avançant vers le château, elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle pourrait formuler correctement ses excuses. Lorsqu'elle se rassit sur son banc, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

Plongée dans ses pensées, ce fut le froid mordant qui la ramena à la réalité. Cela faisait environ 15 minutes qu'elle était assise à imaginer des excuses. Grelotant, elle se frictionna les bras vigoureusement en espérant se réchauffer un minimum. La température commençait à diminuer drastiquement et sa robe décolletée ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer. Elle croisa ses bras sous son opulente poitrine, espérant y trouver une quelconque chaleur et fit quelques pas. Quand Laura arriverait, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser ! C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle s'aperçut d'une chose anormale. Non pas que son amie l'avait tout simplement oublié, cela ne lui était pas encore venu à l'esprit mais elle eut une sorte de frisson et quelque chose lui disait que le froid n'était en rien responsable. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être une proie qu'un prédateur redoutable guettait dans l'ombre. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle : il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que la nuit et son silence glacial.

Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle était une jeune femme seule en pleine nuit, habillée en tenue de soirée. Qui la sauverait si quelqu'un l'attaquait ? Elle balaya cette idée de la main. C'était ridicule : elle était à Volterra, une toute petite ville médiévale où il ne se passait jamais rien ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Alors pourquoi cette angoisse ? Elle eut soudain un immense frisson : un nouveau danger venait d'entrer en scène. Moins redoutable que le premier mais la menace semblait immédiate alors que tout à l'heure, elle avait simplement l'impression que le prédateur lui tournait autour. L'attaque n'allait pas tarder. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se mit à hurler, sans se retourner. Rapidement, une main lui plaqua la bouche tandis que l'autre lui serrait la taille avec force. Une voix lui murmura : « Ouh là, tout doux ma belle, on va juste passer un bon moment… Enfin, surtout moi ». Elle frissonna de dégoût face à cette haleine qui empestait l'alcool et cet homme qui la répugnait de toute son âme. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas autant peur que tout à l'heure. Comme si les deux prédateurs allaient s'affronter pour obtenir la proie. Et la proie, c'était elle !

Quand l'homme fit mine de vouloir toucher ses cuisses, il tomba raide mort, la nuque brisée. Sans faire preuve de la moindre trace d'effroi, elle attrapa prestement le spray anti-agression qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa robe et en aspergea abondamment le visage de son sauveur. Sans lui jeter un regard, elle se précipita loin de cet endroit en courant, laissant Aro Volturi totalement ébahi pour la seconde fois de la soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais j'étais un peu bloquée sur la manière d'aborder l'histoire du point de vue d'Aro. J'espère avoir réussi.**

 **Merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont bien soutenue lors de cette épreuve !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aro n'en revenait pas : cette femme l'avait attaqué alors qu'il l'avait sauvée. Etait-ce ainsi que les femmes modernes remerciaient leur prince charmant ? Certes, Aro ne la considérait pas comme sa princesse (ou plutôt sa Reine puisqu'il était lui-même Roi), néanmoins, il estimait mériter plus d'égards et des remerciements. Il décida donc de la rattraper et de lui dire sa façon de penser. Il parvint à sa hauteur en une fraction de seconde mais resta caché. Etrangement, cette femme l'intriguait et il ignorait pourquoi. Elle tomba par terre, ce qui était prévisible étant donné les chaussures qu'elle portait. Il fallait être stupide ou désespéré pour courir avec des talons hauts. Il sentit alors son sang, ce qui lui donna horriblement soif. Pourtant, il revenait de chasse et il avait toujours su se contrôler. « La mia cantante » se dit Aro, fou de joie. Oui, c'était sa chanteuse : son sang ne chantait que pour lui. Partagé, il ne savait s'il devait céder à ses pulsions et la vider de son sang sur le champ ou s'il devait l'attraper et l'enfermer pour lui prélever chaque jour un peu de son sang. Mais pourrait-il se contenter d'un demi-litre par jour quand il pouvait d'ores et déjà en avaler cinq ?

Ou alors… La prendre comme compagne ? Il se rappela Edward et Bella. Cette dernière était la chanteuse du jeune Cullen qui avait préféré sortir avec plutôt que de la tuer. Il avait sacrifié sa soif de sang pour lui faire un enfant. Il avait ainsi obtenu une compagne puissante et un enfant hors du commun. Cela plut à Aro ! Après 3000 ans d'existence, sa soif de pouvoir restait toujours plus forte que sa soif de sang. Il contempla l'humaine qui se redressait maladroitement et tentait de continuer de fuir en boitant. Elle avait de gros progrès à faire si elle désirait un jour devenir sa Reine.

Tout d'abord, son maintien ! Une Reine devait se tenir droite et avoir fière allure alors que cette femme ressemblait davantage à une pauvre âme apeurée, fuyant pour sa vie. Ensuite, son caractère ! Aro aimait bien les femmes imprévisibles (cela chassait son ennui) mais il était hors de question pour lui de se faire agresser à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait. Or, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle le maltraitait. Une fois, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas son ami alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé et l'autre fois, en l'aveuglant alors qu'il la sauvait. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait traquée et que, s'il fallait entrer dans les détails, il avait davantage tué cet homme qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa proie plutôt que de tenter de sauver sa vie mais cela n'était guère important. Dans les faits, elle avait eu la vie sauve grâce à lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Enfin, la dernière chose qu'elle devait changer était son style vestimentaire. Elle était plutôt belle, avec sa forte poitrine, son ventre plat et ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Toutefois, sa robe, bien que décolletée, était d'une simplicité affligeante. N'avait-elle donc aucun sens de la coquetterie ? Pas de bijoux, pas de jolis accessoires… Même le maquillage était trop simple. Elle aurait pu au moins se faire un regard charbonneux ou mettre du rouge sur ses lèvres ! Mais non, elle s'en était tenue à un simple mascara. Aro soupira en pensant qu'elle allait vraiment devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts pour le séduire. Elle avait de la chance qu'il soit si clément et prêt à faire des concessions.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, il resta dehors en réfléchissant sur la meilleure manière de l'aborder. Il secoua la tête en comprenant que c'était inutile. Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle reconnaîtrait son prince charmant en lui et accepterait de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Enfin, il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller si loin. Le Palazzio dei Priori, sa demeure, serait suffisant. Il frappa donc à la porte en souriant à l'idée de la voir surprise et lui tomber dans les bras. A la place, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur la jeune femme visiblement en colère qui lui hurla, sans même un regard :

« C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE TU ARRIVES ?!»

Puis, voyant Aro, elle fit une énorme grimace et lui claqua la porte au nez. Aro resta sidérée : les jeunes femmes modernes avaient décidément une curieuse manière d'accueillir leur prince charmant !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lu mes autres fictions, j'en profite pour vous annoncer que je vais écrire un bonus sur mon personnage "Petite" qui s'intitulera "Petite a la varicelle".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Soudain, la moutarde lui monta au nez. C'était le troisième affront de la soirée ! Cela suffisait ! Enervé, il défonça la porte en s'écriant :

\- Il suffit maintenant ! Je suis Aro Volturi, Roi des Vampires ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que ma future femme me traite de la sorte !

\- Pardon ? fut tout ce que la malheureuse Giulietta put articuler en entendant les propos déments de cet homme

\- Oh ! Tu reconnais déjà tes tords ? Très bien, je t'excuse. N'en parlons plus. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi compréhensif que moi, dit Aro en s'avançant vers elle

\- Ne vous approchez pas sinon je… je …, paniqua-t-elle

\- Tu… Tu… ? sourit Aro en continuant de se rapprocher d'elle

\- Je… Si vous faites encore un pas, je vous préviens, je chante ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte

\- Oh ! Une sérénade ! Je vois, tu cherches à me séduire ! Tu as raison. Je suis allé un peu trop vite. D'ailleurs, j'avoue apprécier moi aussi les us et coutumes d'autrefois. Même s'il revient normalement à l'homme de faire la cour à la demoiselle, je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception dans notre cas : en effet, personne ne comprendrait qu'un homme comme moi puisse désirer faire la cour à … quelqu'un comme toi

\- Pardon ?

\- Inutile de t'excuser très chère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es si… banale. Ne t'inquiète pas : lorsque je t'aurai transformée, tu seras ma Reine et par conséquent, tout à fait exquise !

\- Vous….

\- Allons, allons ! Trêve de bavardages. J'ai certes l'éternité mais il est inutile de perdre plus de temps en formalités. Séduis-moi, du moins, fais ce dont tu te sens capable et je ferai en sorte de ne pas me montrer trop difficile, assura Aro d'un ton satisfait

L'œil étincelant d'une colère difficilement contenue, Giulietta murmura un « Vous l'aurez voulu ! ». Alors qu'Aro s'installait confortablement dans le seul fauteuil du salon, Giulietta eut un sourire sadique : sa vengeance n'allait pas être longue. Elle avait toujours chanté très faux, aussi, cette fois-ci, elle s'en donna à cœur joie et chanta une comptine de son enfance. Aro ouvrit tout grand les yeux et porta rapidement les mains à ses oreilles dans l'espoir vain de se protéger de ce bruit infâme. Hélas, Giulietta chantait fort et son ouïe vampirique fonctionnait parfaitement. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur la jeune femme, la plaqua contre le mur et lui mit une main sur la bouche. Enfin, le bruit s'était arrêté. Dans le silence, Aro se surprit à décréter :

\- Tu es plutôt douée. Ta technique de séduction est certes désagréable mais elle n'en reste pas moins originale et efficace puisque nous voilà l'un contre l'autre, corps à corps, toi contre le mur et moi contre toi

Aro n'aperçut pas les yeux paniqués de Giulietta. En revanche, il remarqua que sa coiffure était défaite et que son maquillage laissait vraiment à désirer. Quant à sa robe… Il s'en était rendu compte auparavant mais l'idée de transformer sa femme dans une tenue aussi minable lui déplaisait profondément. Il s'écarta d'elle et se mit à la recherche de son armoire. Intriguée, Giulietta le suivit. Malgré elle, elle ressentait une forte attraction vis-à-vis de cet odieux personnage. Les bad boys ont toujours plu aux femmes et Aro était une sorte de very bad boy. Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit les vêtements en les jetant par terre avec dédain. « Ca ne va pas du tout. Non, pas du tout ! Rien de mettable là-dedans ! Même Jane n'en voudrait pas ! » murmurait Aro. Giulietta, sans comprendre ce qu'il tentait de faire, se rapprocha davantage de lui. Il la regarda, la fit tourner sur elle-même et s'écria « Mais oui bien sûr ! ». Puis, il attrapa le grand drap blanc de son lit double et déclara :

\- Déshabille-toi ! Je vais te faire une toge !

\- Pardon ?

\- Très chère, je comprends ton désir de t'excuser de ta misérable existence mais je pense que tu devrais perdre rapidement cette habitude. Après tout, tu seras bientôt ma Reine. Et une Reine ne s'excuse pas, j'espère avoir été clair ?

\- …

\- Bien ! Et maintenant, déshabille-toi !

\- Mais…

\- Ah oui, je vois ! Evidemment, tu souhaites que ce soit moi qui te déshabille ! Logique, après tout, puisque tu m'as séduite ! Bien, j'arrive !

\- NOOOONNNN ! Je vais le faire, je vais le faire ! Ne me touchez pas ! hurla-t-elle en serrant ses bras bien fort devant sa poitrine

\- Oh, je vois, tu préfères attendre le mariage ? C'est tout à ton honneur ! Bien, déshabille-toi dans la salle de bain et enroule-toi dans ce drap. Je suis assez doué pour en faire une toge ensuite.

Sans se faire prier, elle s'exécuta. Elle ne pensa pourtant pas un seul instant à fuir, comme si elle avait déjà instinctivement accepté le fait que cet homme serait son mari. Lorsqu'elle fut enroulée dans le drap blanc, il prit des ciseaux et parvint à en faire une jolie toge. Puis, il arrangea sa coiffure et son maquillage. Lorsqu'il la jugea enfin présentable, il la mordit. Le venin de vampire commença alors à faire son effet et Aro l'assomma pour éviter qu'elle ne crie. La posant délicatement sur le lit, il l'observa et décida d'utiliser son don de télépathie sur elle. Il lui toucha la main et put découvrir tout ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte, même si cela ne lui déplut pas. Il fut choqué de constater qu'elle l'avait pris pour une femme. Il fut navré de conclure qu'il y aurait désormais toujours un secret entre eux. Un tout petit secret. Qu'il lui révélerait peut-être dans un millier d'années. Ou pas… Oui, Laura n'était pas venue… Et ne viendrait jamais car Aro en avait fait son repas quelques heures auparavant ! Oups !

 **Fin**


End file.
